Un Humain
by CamORiley
Summary: Rentrer chez soit, il n'y a rien de plus reposant. Pourtant pour Pepper cela est loin d'être le cas ... Pepperony !


**Bonjour à tous, cela faisait longtemps !**

**Entre les cours et le taf je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour moi, mais j'ai eu ce besoin d'écrire et voilà le résultat. **

**Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça et comme toujours je vous attend pour les reviews =) **

**Comme toujours, les personnages utilisés ne m'appartiennent pas, j'exploite toujours leur version comics (caractères, physiques) tout en respectant la ligne des films pour que cela soit plus simple. **

**_(pour ceux qui lise les comics, l'une des scènes vous rappelera surement quelque chose)_**

**Je m'arrête là et vous laisse découvrir.**

**Pepperony for ever 3**

* * *

><p>Le soleil commençait lentement à céder sa place à la tombée de la nuit dans cette immense métropole qu'était New York.<p>

Un taxi s'arrêta devant un gigantesque et plutôt récent bâtiment qui arborait un ''A'' géant et si connu sur sa façade.

Une femme rousse sorti du véhicule jaune avec un grand sourire. Le chauffeur l'aida à sortir ses valises du coffre et la remercia pour la généreuse somme qu'elle lui avait laissé.

La femme entra alors dans le bâtiment et poussa un « ouf » de soulagement. Oui, après plus de deux semaines de congrès technologiques en Europe, Pepper Potts était enfin chez elle.

Elle pris par la suite l'ascenseur pour rejoindre l'aile qu'elle occupait avec sa moitié.

Elle ne devait normalement ne rentrer que dans trois jours, mais elle avait décidé d'écourter son voyage d'affaire et de faire une surprise à son homme. Surprise qui tomba, dès l'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur, à l'eau …

L'appartement qui se trouvait devant elle, semblait avoir été victime d'une tempête. Tout était sans dessus-dessous.

Avec l'arrivée de la nuit et le peu de lumière que laissait passer les stores, il était difficile d'évaluer les dégâts. Pepper s'avança prudemment dans ce qui était le salon quand elle l'avait laissé.

Son pied droit tapa contre des morceaux de verres qui jonchaient le sol. Morceaux de verres qui formaient avant une bouteille. Une bouteille de whisky …

La jeune regarda un instant le liquide qui continuait de lentement couler entre les débris. Il y en avait peu, la bouteille devait être quasiment vide au moment de sa chute. La jeune femme continua de juger l'état des lieux et soudain son regard se porta sur le mur. Il y avait un impact. Un trou plus précisément. Ce n'était pas une balle, car la marque était trop grosse, mais il y avait du sang.

Elle continua sa progression entre les débris et meubles renversés tout en essayant de trouver une explication à ce qu'elle était en train de voir. Elle avait l'impression que la pièce avait été la victime d'un homme. Un homme en colère.

Pepper finit par sortir du salon et atteignit le couloir. C'est là qu'elle le vit. L'homme qu'elle cherchait. Son homme …

Elle le trouva assis par terre, recroquevillé sur lui-même, sa tête enfuise dans ses mains. Il pleurait.

Habituellement si imposant par sa carrure, il donnait ici l'impression que de n'être qu'un enfant.

Devant cette scène, la femme ne su que dire si ce n'est un nom « Tony ». Ce n'était pas un appel, à peine un son plus fort qu'un murmure, mais cela fit relever la tête de l'homme et son regard croisa celui de la jolie rousse. Il avait les yeux rouges et des larmes ne cessaient de couler le long de ses joues.

En réalisant qui était la personne qui le regardait, l'homme essaya de se relever et cria. Il avait posé ses mains au sol pour s'aider à se lever. Sa main droite était en sang et ses doigts bleus. C'est lui qui avait frappé dans le mur.

Malgré la douleur, l'homme essaya de rejoindre la chambre. Il voulait se cacher, tenter de garder le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait.

Pepper le rattrapa rapidement et l'attira dans ses bras.

« C'est fini Tony, c'est fini. Je suis là maintenant. »

Son épaule gauche devint humide. Les larmes de l'homme se remirent à couler.

**[...]**

Tony se réveilla en sursaut. De l'eau. Il y avait de l'eau partout autour de lui !

Il commença à paniquer, mais une main familière vient se poser sur son cœur et une voix lui murmura de se détendre …

Si son corps se calma instinctivement, son esprit resta aux abois. Où étais-il ?

De l'eau. Une baignoire. Une salle de bain. Sa salle de bain. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Il ne savait pas, il ne se souvenait pas, il n'arrivait même pas à se rappeler s'il s'était déshabillé seul.

Seul il ne l'était pas. Une femme était avec lui. Sa femme, Pepper.

Une fois le prénom de la jeune femme apparut dans son esprit, Tony tourna sa tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec une jolie rousse au sourire d'un ange.

Ah Pepper … Il n'a jamais été aussi heureux de la voir.

Sans réfléchir il saisit sa bouche de ses lèvres. Il avait terriblement besoin de ce baiser.

Ils étaient tous les deux là dans cette baignoire, Tony dans les bras de Pepper. Elle le tenait comme une mère tient son enfant pour l'empêcher de se noyer. Elle le protégeait. Elle veillait sur lui.

Et maintenant ils étaient là, à s'embrasser, avec tout l'amour que l'on peut transmettre dans un baiser.

Ils finirent par se résigner à se séparer. Tony avait des questions à lui poser. Elle en avait aussi.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je prends un bain avec toi.

- Non … Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à New York ? Tu ne devais rentrer que plus tard … Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

- Je suis rentrée car tu me manquais Tony. Et nous sommes ici car tu n'allais pas bien et je sais que le seul moyen de t'aider à te calmer, à aller mieux, c'est l'eau.

- … Je ne me souviens de rien. Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir entendu rentrer … Cela fait longtemps qu'on est là ?

- Je dirais une heure, peu être plus. Tu dormais.

- Et tu es restée là ? Pendant une heure à me regarder dormir ?

- Oui. Je ne voulais pas te laisser et j'avais peur de te réveiller de toute façon. Tu semblais si calme, si reposais. »

Il l'était. Son cœur battait normalement, il se sentait bien. Pepper était là, il n'était plus seul.

Il se détendit encore, profitant le plus possible des bras de sa douce et surtout de son corps. Qu'est-cequ'il était agréable de pouvoir se reposer sur la poitrine d'une femme.

Il continua de se perdre dans ses pensées quand il vit que les mains de Pepper parcouraient ses bras, son torse, son ventre. Elle le lavait. Ou plutôt, elle le soignait.

Son corps était en effet recouvert d'entailles, bleues et cicatrices multiples. Certaines étaient récentes. Trop récentes.

Pepper passait délicatement un gant dessus, voulant désinfecter les plais. La voyant faire, les souvenirs de Tony revinrent. Lentement, mais surtout douloureusement.

« - Tony … Qu'est-cequ'il s'est passé ?

- Je … Pepper je ne … Je suis désolé, je …

- Chut … Je sais que c'est dur, mais il faut que ça sorte. Regarde ta main … »

Elle était violette. Il essayait, mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger ses doigts.

« - … Tu ne peux pas te faire du mal comme ça. Je vais te faire un bandage et je serai toujours là pour soigner tes plais, mais tu dois me parler. Tu dois faire ressortir tout ce que tu gardes en toi. »

Elle avait posé sa main sur son cœur. Il avait posé sa main valide sur la sienne et la serra. Ces mots lui faisaient du bien, mais se souvenir, parlait, cela lui faisait du mal.

Après quelques minutes de silence, il pris une profonde inspiration et parla enfin.

« Très bien, je vais te raconter ... »

Il était l'auteur de la scène dans le salon. La douleur morale était beaucoup plus importante que celle physique. Il avait eu besoin de s'exprimer, hurler.

Hurler sa douleur, celle d'être Iron Man.

Il avait plutôt réalisé une mission avec les Avengers. Une mission où le sang et les morts remplissaient le paysage.

Il s'arrêta à plusieurs reprises. Parfois pour reprendre sa respiration, parfois juste pour laisser ses larmes couler le long de ses joues.

Pepper ne disait rien, l'écoutait et le rassurait.

Elle l'écoutait lui parler de cette femme le suppliant d'achever ses souffrances suite à la douleur ressentit au moment où sa jambe lui avait été arrachée. Lui qui lui disait de tenir jusqu'à l'arriver des secours, pour finalement la voir décéder dans l'ambulance, n'ayant pu supporter plus de douleur …

Elle l'écoutait parler de ses visions d'horreurs si dur à imaginer et comprendre, mais que lui vivait et devait supporter.

Quand il eut fini, il pleura. Pepper comprit alors que ce n'était que le début d'une longue série. Car Tony Stark était comme ça, un héros.

Quand demain on l'appellerai, il répondra. Il enfilera son armure. Il fera une blague, un sourire pour les médias, encouragera ses coéquipiers et il rentrera. Détruit.

Mais ce côté-là de Tony Stark, cette face qu'il garde cachée bien profond en lui, personne ne la connaît. Personne à part Pepper.

Car il a beau avoir un cœur brisé et se cacher derrière la plus puissante des armures, il est et restera un humain.

Et il est sûrement LE plus humain des hommes.

* * *

><p><strong> Cécile, elle est pour toi celle là 3<strong>

**J'attend vos reviews =) **


End file.
